bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Delusional Monkey
The Delusional Monkey is strange... She thinks she has superpowers, but actually she doesn't have any, so she's normally completely useless. HOWEVER, she's not an Useless Monkey, because if you equip her with some certain items, she'll become a Goddess, and her superpowers will become true! There can only be 1 active Delusional Monkey at a time! (Well, it's not like you'll likely be able to buy her twice in a game anyway...) Her range circle is about as large as a Dart Monkey's Price: 5000$ on Medium, can only be bought through a Dealer How to transform her into a Goddess 'Way #1 ' *Go to the Dream World *There, whenever you defeat a B.F.B. or stronger blimp, there's a 2% chance you'll get a Dreamer Core *When you equip a Dreamer Core to the Delusional Monkey, she'll become the Goddess for 20 seconds. 'Way #2' *Craft the Light of the Illusionary World using these ingredients: **20 Dreamer Cores **30 Seraphic Essences **20 Princess Dusts **1 Crystal Shell *Equip the Light of the Illusionary World to the Delusional Monkey, and she'll permanently become Ashura for a whole game. 'Way #3 ' *Buy the Chakra Transformation upgrade (see below) *Makes her concentrate until she has 100 CP *Use those 100 CP to make her become the Goddess for 12 seconds The Goddess' Powers When in her Goddess form, the Delusional Monkey will float and an energy aura will surround her, she'll also sprout gigantic black wings, and her right eye will suddenly shoot a red beam to the sky (just for visual effects, no actual use) before turning red. The Goddess has 4 attacks: *'Mind of Gautama:' 2 giant energy heads appear on her side for 15 seconds. When they're intact, they'll shoot large doom orbs that has infinite pierce and can pop 5 HP/layers each. The left head's doom orbs are red and can also burn bloons, the right head's doom orbs are blue and can also freeze bloons. *'Hands of Guanyin:' Grow 5 energy hands at each of her side (10 hands total). These hands then throw energy orbs at a very fast rate, each orb has infinite pierce and can pop 2 HP/layers. (So... basically you have 10 dartling guns that have infinite pierce and can pop 2 layers.) These hands also last for 15 seconds *'Wings of Yatagarasu:' Uses her black wings to create an extremely strong gust of wind that pops every bloon by 2 layers and also send them back to the entrance. It's so strong it can even push blimps back a segment! (though not that far back as to go back to the entrance, it's as far as a normal tornado from the Disciple of Air would push normal bloons) *'Eye of the Beholder:' Look at the strongest blimp in the screen. Then, shoot an extremely strong, invisible beam from her eye (the beam itself is invisible, but her eye will flash when doing so). The beam deals 1000 HP damage, and will also stun the blimp for 5 seconds. Path 1 Yes, the Delusional Monkey has upgrades too! Don't be so surprised. ''Motivation from Ambition Seeing how even an useless girl like the Delusional Monkey still tries her hardest to help the monkeys (albeit with zero results) move the other monkeys in her range, giving them a permanent 15% fire rate boost. However, when it's calm (when the bloons obviously can't advance much further from the start of the track), they may sometimes join her stupid actions, not attacking for 5 seconds (shouldn't be too harmful though, since it only happens when the situation is calm and safe enough, but still a minor hindrance nonetheless). ''Price: 1200$ on Medium ''Lengthy Dream If she transforms to the Goddess by temporary means (Way #1 and Way #3), she'll stay in her Goddess form twice longer. ''Price: 4000$ on Medium ''Chakra Transformation'' (Only useful if Concentration Mode has been bought) Can now pay 100 CP to transforms to a Goddess for 12 seconds Price: 5000$ on Medium ''Aura of Standardization Now she's so dull that she has the power to make every bloons become "normal citizens" just like her when they get to her range, removing all of their special properties. They'll get their properties back when they get out of her range for 3 seconds, though. ''Price: 7000$ on Medium Path 2 ''Heavenly Influence When she's in her Goddess form, all the towers in the screen will shoot 20% faster and have 5 more max CP, NOT including herself. ''Price: 2300$ on Medium ''Omniprotection ''Special Ability: As a Goddess, she can make all towers in the screen, including herself, invulnerable from attacks and their special effects for 20 seconds. The effect still last even after she has reverted back into her normal form. Cooldown: 45 seconds (can only be activated in Goddess form, and cooldown time only counts when she's in Goddess form, hence the short cooldown time) Price: 5000$ on Medium ''Olympian Telepathy ''Special Ability: Contact one of the four elemental gods of your choice and unleashes their ability. However, when you use this in her normal form, the god will ask for a sacrifice. If you use this as a Goddess, you won't need the sacrifice and the cooldown time will also be shorter. Here're the four gods and their abilities: *'Agni, God of Fire:' Sacrifice: 1 Disciple of Fire. Ability: Rains meteors everywhere on the screen for 30seconds. Each meteor deals 7 layers damage and 100 HP damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, can explode as wide as The Big One, and can burn bloons. *'Suijin, God of Water:' Sacrifice: 3 Water Monkeys. Ability: Floods the screen, making it become Underwater, but all of your towers will get protective bubbles so they won't be affected. Also,... it's actually acid rain, which makes all bloons/blimps lose 3 layers/HP per second and moves thrice slower. The situation lasts for 45 seconds. *'Prithvi, Goddess of Earth:' Sacrifice: 3 Earth Monkeys. Ability: Creates a magnificent earthquake, killing all the bloons and deals 300 HP to all blimps. For the next 30 seconds, the earth will also become cracked so the bloons move twice slower and sometimes get randomly popped by 1 layer because of the sharp rocks. Luckily, your monkeys get magically protected again this time. *'Zeus, God of Thunder:' Sacrifice: 1 Electrocutor. Ability: Strikes lightning everywhere seconds in the same manner as the God of Fire, but only for 25 seconds. But this time the bloons get electrified instead of burned (which is way more effective). Cooldown: 120 seconds (normal form), 60 seconds (Goddess form) Price: 7000$ on Medium ''Border of Reality Whenever a monkey in her range gets damaged, her HP gets healed by half that amount (rounded up) (e.g. her comrade get hurt by 10 HP, she'll be healed by 5 HP) and, in that case, her CP will also increase by 5 (half the damage her comrade supposedly get). When her CP gets to 150, you can trigger an ability where the world becomes a half-way world for 45 seconds. In this state, all towers will negate half of the damage taken (if he/she/it's supposed to take 10 HP damage from an attack, it'll only take 5, also, rounded down) the other half is used to heal another random monkey, not him/herself or Azura. Oh, and if you manage to transform her to Ashura in this state, she'll stay 50% longer, and has a 20% fire rate boost... ''Price: 11000$ on Medium Trivia *In my blooniverse and Eternal Wars fanfic, she's named Yumeno Azura, and her Goddess form is called Ashura (the Japanese pronunciation.) *Though her Goddess form doesn't have any extra head or limb, her first attack reflect the Asura's 3 heads (2 heads + 1 = 3), and her second attack reflect the Asura's 6 arms (it's not technically 6 in this case, but still,...) *All her god-related attacks are references to popular gods in Buddhism, Shinto or related religions (since she's Japanese), except for Zeus (>_>) and the Beholder. Look for Gautama, Guanyin, Yatagarasu, Agni, Suijin and Prithvi. *She's also a reference to Takanashi Rikka from Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! *Actually,... she's pretty much a reference to every main character in Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai, since they are, or were, all delusional students who think they have superpowers but in fact don't. She can also be seen as a reference to the chuunibyou effect in general. *Her Eye of the Beholder is also actually a reference to Rikka's Tyrant's Eye. *She's the tower with the most special abilities to date, if you count the CP abilities as such. When counted that way, she has a whopping 4 special abilities, and if you count each God's ability in Olympian Telepathy as a separate one, then she has 7 special abilities! Whoa! *No, I'm Christian! Meta07 (talk) 18:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) and ItsBloonTasty (credited as co-creator because he helped with many things, and if he didn't help this page wouldn't exist). Category:Towers Category:Dealer's Offers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Conception Gallery